Forum:User templates
links, allowing them to function much like a template. The links to these will also have to be changed, naturally. This isn't really a subject for discussion. All I'm saying, help would be appreciated. Particularly, it would be nice of the owners of these templates could assist in some way. Obviously, most regular users cannot move the pages, but the links can still be fixed before they are moved. Just replace any links to a template with . If someone could phrase this a bit more easily, go ahead. The operation starts... now.}} User Sub Pages So, my opinion is that moving it to user sub pages would be the best bet. If you don't know how to do it, go to the main page to the create an article box, type in User:whateveryourusernameis/putstuff here and then click create an article. Then, take the coding from the template page, and place it on the sub page, and then go back to the template page. Go to the 'What links here' and then go to the pages where the template links to, and replace the with and then put the template page up for speedy delete. Example, I had and I replaced all the template links with and . It's quite easy, and would be much more convenient than adding all the templates to a category. Anybody want to put in their two cents? --'ϐαςς ᴶαϟϟι ' 18:30, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Putting this in place AmazingLink has four templates, one of which can be done through coding like most of the archive boxes, another of which can be done through coding, but a bunch of other people have made templates for, I being one, so I can't really speak. Cybrwulf has a signature template, which should be put into the preferences so that it's done without creating a template for it. DekuStickMaster has two templates, one for a nav box, which can be moved to a user sub-page, and a signature template that doesn't get used. Dawn Of A New Day has a nav template, which can be moved to a user sub-page. From Beyond The Stars has a nav template and a "sticker" template. The nav can be done through a user sub-page and the "sticker" should be done through coding, which is pretty easy. Goronfan has a signature template, again, coding and preferences. Isdrakthül has two, l and toc, I've never seen them used though... Minish Link has 18. Most of which are Kaizer family stamps, which have, well, died, so there's no use of them. The coding can be placed in a user sub-page though... He also has a nav, user sub-page it. An archive template, sub-pagable. And a signature template that doesn't get used and should be in coding in the preferences anyways... Edit by Minish Link with permission from Ja(st/zz)i: My templates are fixed up but the House of Kaizer stamps still need to be deleted. They have D tags on em. -'Minish Link' 17:13, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Not Spock has a signature template. Must I state again, that signatures should be in the preferences through coding. SuperAlpaca has two, one that never gets used and a walkthrough nav, user sub-pagable. Pie145 has a nav one. User sub-pageable. Sacre Fi has a signature, must we make a god damned signature template when they should be put into preferences as code. Sactage has a template that is user sub-pageable. There's two image maps from AM666999 and they were never put in. XionXIV has a nav, user sub-pageable. Zorafan122 has a signature template. Which should be in coding and preferences. Nine of these users are inactive/hardly come around. So I don't think they'll miss this if they don't have them, or if they're in a new page. So, I think, that if we move these to a user sub-page in the name of these people, if they don't do it themselves, then fix all the links. We should be fine. And this category will be empty. --'BassJapas' 14:49, March 25, 2011 (UTC) :Hahaha when I saw "Minish Link has 18 I was proud. Anyhow, yes, there are only about four of these templates that I consistently use. All of the Kaizer stamps can be axed and I'll move the rest onto subpages now. -'Minish Link' 16:03, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Kicking this. But seeing how half of these users don't edit here anymore, we should probably just change them and replace the links. We have enough people that can help out with this. And really, it'll make us look better if we don't have a load of uncategorized templates. — ''Jäzz '' 22:29, June 21, 2011 (UTC) OHAITHAR In an attempt to get Forum:Actually fully finishing things clean, I figured I'd start with this. is still at 21. Some of these people don't even edit here any longer. I personally think all we need to do is kill their templates, replace with a userspace template, message them about the change, and we're good. Anybody want to put input in this? Anybody willing to go through with it? – ''Jäzz '' 00:30, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Bumpity Since my is flagged here, should I go through and get rid of these templates since it's been over a year since this started. Another bump This needs to be resolved. Jazzi 02:49, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Getting this finished I've created a list of the WhatLinksHere pages and, with administrative permission, I will go through and move them and fix the links. I'd like to see this resolved seeing as it was started about two years ago. – EnemyPeacemaker 20:34, March 2, 2013 (UTC) :I say do it. If there's any objections, rollback binges are fun when on a sugar rush anyway. --Auron'Kaizer ' 20:37, March 2, 2013 (UTC) :Bumping this to say that I'm going to actually go through with this once I finish the stupid SAT prep question of the day. – Jazzi (talk) 14:13, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Plan of Attack Part one is done. Now all that needs to be done is deleting them (and the rest of the stuff in speedy deletion): Category:Speedy deletion candidates. – Jazzi (talk) 16:02, July 8, 2013 (UTC)